Nothing else matters
by cricri
Summary: Rory struggles with her feeling for Jess and Dean. How all should have started. Totally R/J. It's my first fiction so please REVIEW! COMPLETE


Name: cricri (grenierchristine@yahoo.com) Story Title: Nothing else matters Type of work: Story Summary: This story take place after the episode "Take the devilled eggs". Everything in this episode and before had happened. Rory struggle with her feelings for Jess and Dean.  
  
Main GG pairs involved: Jess and Rory Story Rating: PG Completeness : Complete  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls and all the characters. Author's note: The title and the song are referring a song from Metallica. This is my first fanfic. Please don't be too gentle, I wanna know if it's good or not ;)  
Nothing else matters  
"So close no matter how far  
  
couldn't be much more from the heart  
  
forever trusting who we are  
  
and nothing else matters  
  
never opened myself this way  
  
life is ours, we live it our way  
  
all these words I don't just say  
  
and nothing else matters  
  
trust I seek and I find in you  
  
every day for us something new  
  
open mind for a different view  
  
and nothing else matters  
  
never cared for what they do  
  
never cared for what they know  
  
but I know"  
  
**GILMORE'S HOUSE**  
  
Lorelai and Rory are sitting on the couch.  
  
Lorelai: Did you see his face? And Luke, he was just making fun of him!  
  
Rory: Yeah, I just think it wasn't fair of him...  
  
Lorelai: What? You think that Luke didn't have the right to laugh at him. Miss, come on lets go egg Jess's car!  
  
Rory: Ok, you have a point. But we had great reasons to do that and Luke had no reason. You were still shocked by what Sherry said and I...I..  
  
Lorelai: Yes? What was your reason? By the way, I think Luke found it very funny because Jess bought this car while working at Wal Mart! Luke didn't really appreciate that Jess kept that from him.  
  
Rory: Jess works at Wal Mart?  
  
Lorelai: Don't change the subject! Why were you mad at him?  
  
Rory: We kinda had a fight last night... Lane was mad about him because he bought a car after he broke mine.  
  
Lorelai: So Lane should have egged his car with me instead of you. I thought you said that the accident wasn't his fault?  
  
Rory: Yes but there was a bra on the back seat off his car and when Lane was arguing with him he got so mad at her and...  
  
Lorelai: Wait a second! There was a bra in his car? I didn't know that Jess was wearing bras!  
  
Rory: Mom!  
  
Lorelai: So you're mad at him because he wears larger bras than you?  
  
Rory: Mom stop that!  
  
Lorelai: Ok but I still don't understand why it annoyed you. Obviously you aren't over Jess ea?  
  
Rory: I don't know what your talking about. I need fresh air, I'm going for a walk.  
  
Lorelai: Fine, don't forget to bring me coffee and some bras if you pass by Jess's car!  
  
Rory: Bye!  
**OUTSIDE**  
  
Rory walked to Luke's when she saw Jess washing his car.  
  
Rory: Hey! You almost finished?  
  
Jess: Yeah. I hope that the person who did this is satisfied!  
  
Rory: I'm sure she is. It's kinda very satisfying to see you all wet wearing plastic gloves!  
  
Jess: She?  
  
Rory: Yes, she, the person.  
  
Jess: So, you don't have anything to do with this, do you?  
  
Rory: You know me, I would never do such a thing.  
  
Jess: Yeah  
  
Rory entered the diner.  
  
Jess POV's  
  
God, we almost had a normal conversation. I'm missing our conversations. If only she wouldn't have kissed me! She seems to have no idea how bad she hurt me. I'll never give her the chance to do that again. I have to forget her.  
  
Jess crossed the street and entered the dinner too. He went straight upstairs.  
  
**LUKE'S DINNER**  
  
Rory sat at the counter lost in her thoughts. She didn't even notice Jess.  
  
Rory POV's I can't continue with Dean like that. I can't continue to lie to him and more important, I can't continue to lie to me like that. When I returned from Washington I had almost come to the conclusion that I have to leave Dean because of my feelings for Jess. Even if I'm not sure what I feel for him it's not fair for Dean to stay with him if I have feelings for another guy. I only stayed with Dean because of what I saw the day I returned. Seeing Jess with another girl made me feel so sad and stupid. I thought that the kiss had meant something to him but obviously it didn't. I was so mad that I forgot all I thought during my summer trip. Even if Jess is not part of my life anymore I must note that my feelings for Dean aren't anymore what they were. He was so sweet at the beginning and now he's too jealous and too controlling! With what happened with Jess I must recognize that he may have been right but I think that if he would have trusted me, everything would have been different. Anyway I think of him more as a friend than as a boyfriend. What I feel when I am close to Jess is nothing in comparison with what I always felt with Dean. I thought that it would be easy for me to forget Jess and the kiss I gave him but I just can't! When I'm around him it's like I have a thousand butterflies in my stomach and I can't stand looking him in the eyes. I don't know what I'll do with that but first I have to take care of Dean.  
  
Rory didn't notice that Dean had entered the diner.  
  
Dean: Hey Rory!  
  
Dean: Hello!?!  
  
Rory: Oh Dean! I'm sorry I was just thinking of something.  
  
Dean: Can I ask what is so important to think of that you didn't hear that someone was talking to you?  
  
Rory: Us.  
  
Dean: What do you mean by us? With the face that you make it doesn't seem very positive. What is the problem Rory?  
  
Rory: Can we go speak about that in a place more private?  
  
Dean: Are you breaking up with me?  
  
Dean almost shouted and people around started to watch them.  
  
Rory: Dean, please, can we go outside? I don't want this to be a public event.  
  
Dean: No! Anyway you know that everyone in Stars Hollow will know the entire story by tomorrow morning!  
  
Rory: Perfect!  
  
Rory turned around and left the diner. Dean followed her outside.  
  
**OUTSIDE THE DINNER**  
  
Dean: Wait Rory, I wasn't finished yet!  
  
He held her by the arm and got her to stop and to turn to him.  
  
Dean: You didn't say yet why you wanted to break up with me because it's what you were going to do, isn't it?  
  
Rory: Stop yelling at me like that!  
  
Dean: Answer the question!  
  
Rory: Yes! You're happy now! Yes, I was about to tell you that all was finish between us! We're growing apart since a bit. And I'm tired of your jealousy. I wanna see who I want, when I want, without giving any explanations to my boyfriend! First it started with Tristan and afterwards with Jess, you're too possessive Dean.  
  
Dean: I'm too possessive? You think that I don't see the way you look at Jess?  
  
Rory looked shocked.  
  
Rory POV's  
  
How could Dean have noticed that I had feelings for Jess, when I didn't even know yet. I'm tired of lying to everyone. It's not me, I just can't continue like that.  
  
Rory: I kissed Jess at Sookie's wedding.  
Dean said nothing. For the first time he realized that he was loosing her and he didn't want that to happen.  
  
Rory: Say something please.  
  
Dean: What do you want me to say? First you tell me that I'm too possessive and after you tell me that you kissed Jess.  
  
Rory: I'm so sorry Dean, I never meant to hurt you.  
  
Dean: So, you're in love with Jess?  
  
Rory: I don't wanna talk of him right now. I wanna talk about us.  
  
Dean: I think there's no "us" anymore.  
  
Rory: I'm so sorry Dean. I hope someday you'll forgive me.  
  
Dean: I hope too. Bye Rory.  
  
Dean turned away and left. Rory's eyes filled up with tears when she looked at him .  
  
Rory POV's  
  
Even if I'm not in love with him anymore I love him very much and I never wanted to hurt him. I never thought that it be so hard to let go of my first love. God, I already miss him.  
  
Rory turned over and started to run. She wasn't able to keep her tears from falling any more. She only stopped running when she realized that she was in front of her house. Her mother was probably still inside and she wasn't ready to confront her. She continued walking without realizing that she was going towards the lake. She sat down on the bridge and for the first time since a long time she was feeling peaceful. The last time that she had felt like that was at Sookie's wedding when she was in Jess's arms. Rory let her tears run free.  
  
**LUKE'S DINNER**  
  
Luke: Jess come downstairs I need you!  
  
A few minutes later, Jess came downstairs but instead of going behind the counter, he went directly to the door.  
  
Luke: Where are you going?  
  
Jess: I'm going for a walk. I don't feel like working now.  
  
Luke: You said that things would be different. I need you, you know.  
  
Jess: Luke.. I have to take fresh air now!  
  
A simple look in his eyes and Luke understood that Jess was right.. He needed some time.  
  
Luke: Ok Jess but don't be too long.  
  
Jess nodded and headed out the door.  
  
He went directly to the bridge. He liked this place so much. It was so peaceful and it was kinda their place. It was the only place where he allowed himself to think of her. Rory was sitting on it, alone. While approaching her, Jess realized that she was crying. Her cheeks were full of tears. Seeing her like that erased all the anger he had for her. He couldn't stand seeing her hurt. He wanted to comfort her but he didn't know how. So he just sat there on the grass and continued to watch her.  
  
Rory was watching the water just above her feet. It was an hour since she sat on the bridge when suddenly it started to rain.  
  
Rory: Great, as if I weren't wet enough .  
  
She raised her head towards the sky.  
  
Rory: You're right, I deserve this! Do you want me to help you?  
  
Jess wondered what she was saying when he saw her slipping into the lake.  
  
Rory didn't know why she did that but she felt so great in the water. It was like the cold water had froze her thoughts and what she could only think was to sleep. yes.sleep and don't have to think.  
  
Jess: Rory!  
  
He jumped into the lake and took hers out of the water.  
  
Jess: Rory, wake up!  
  
Rory: Please leave me alone, I just want to sleep.  
  
She had whispered that. Jess took her in is arms. Her skin was so cold. He took her to her house hopping that Lorelai would be there. She wasn't... probably out searching for Rory. He brought her to her room.  
  
Jess: Rory, you have to change your cloths right now.  
  
Rory: I'm so cold.  
  
Jess: Help me please, you need to warm up.  
  
She took off her shirt and her pants when she realized that Jess was there. He saw that she was a bit shy.  
  
Jess: Ummmm .. I think I'm gonna go to the kitchen and make some coffee. Will you be ok?  
  
Rory: Yes. Be quick, I think I never needed coffee so much.  
  
Jess started the coffee machine and picked up the phone to call Luke. Lorelai was probably there.  
  
Luke: Hello?  
  
Jess: Hello Luke, is Lorelai there?  
  
Luke: I was searching for you for an hour! Do you know where Rory is, seems that she disappeared.  
  
Jess: Yes, it's why I called, pass me Lorelai please.  
  
Luke gave the phone to Lorelai who seemed very worried.  
  
Lorelai: Jess, where's my daughter?  
  
Jess: She's here, at your house.  
  
Lorelai: What happened, I was waiting for her!  
  
Jess: I'm not sure. I found her crying at the bridge. Then I saw her jumping in the lake. I jumped too and took her out of the lake. She was so cold that I almost thought that she was dead. But I think she's ok.and.  
  
Lorelai: Leave the phone and go take care of her! I'm coming!  
  
When Jess went back to Rory's room, with an huge coffee pot, he found her asleep on the bed. He wrapped a blanket around her.  
  
Jess POV's She's so beautiful! Her skin looks like porcelain; so white and so soft. She looks like an angel. Oh come on Mariano, you'll never forget her if you continue to think like that. She's not the girl for you. She's too beautiful, too perfect!  
  
Jess' thoughts were interrupted by a small sound behind him. Lorelai and Luke were standing there watching him.  
  
Lorelai POV's Oh my god, this is it. This is what Rory sees in Jess. I didn't believe it took me so long to notice how important Rory is to Jess' eyes.  
  
Jess: I didn't do nothing wrong Lorelai. She felt asleep when I was making coffee. I swear it.  
  
Lorelai: I know  
  
Jess: You know? I just thought that you'd be mad at me. Nobody trusts me at Starts Hollow.  
  
Lorelai: Rory does.  
  
They stood there for a minute, watching each other, knowing that there was more in what Lorelai had just said.  
  
Jess: I think I'll go.  
  
Jess left the room.  
  
Lorelai went to Rory's bed and laid down next to her.  
  
Lorelai: Oh my sweet baby!  
  
Luke: I'll be on the couch if you need me.  
  
Luke started to leave the room.  
  
Lorelai: You don't have too.  
  
Luke: I want to.  
  
Lorelai: Thanks Luke.  
  
Luke nodded to her and went to sleep on the couch.  
  
**THE GILMORE HOUSE**  
  
Rory waked up to the smell of coffee. She rolled over to see that it was only 5:30 am on her clock. Her first thought was that it was very early. Than she remembered what happened with Dean and after that at the bridge. Rory stood up very quickly causing Lorelai to fall off the bed.  
  
Rory: What are you doing here?  
  
Lorelai mumbled  
  
Lorelai: I'm sleeping.. Rory? Oh Rory, are you ok?  
  
Rory: Yes, what happened?  
  
Lorelai: You don't remember?  
  
Rory: I remember that I jumped in the lake. Oh my god, I jumped in a lake! I almost killed myself, I'm crazy!  
  
Lorelai: Crazy? When I was in school, I threw a cream pie to a guy to get this attention, that's crazy!  
  
Rory: Did it work?  
  
Lorelai: Nope, the guy didn't seem interested. He was probably gay.  
  
Rory: Yeah, probably.  
  
Rory tried not to laugh.  
  
Lorelai: Enough of this story. Do you remember what happened after you're suicide attempt?  
  
Rory: I'll forget you're story if you forget the thing with the lake.  
  
Lorelai: C'mon honey it's fun!  
  
Rory: Mom!  
  
Lorelai: Ok, ok, it's all forgotten.  
  
Rory: Perfect. All I remember is that someone took me out of the water and suddenly I was feeling so warm and so good. After I remember me and Jess in my room and...  
  
Lorelai: You, Jess, room???  
  
Rory: He was just trying to warm me up.  
  
Lorelai: Warm you up?!?  
  
Rory: He did nothing wrong mom!  
  
Lorelai: Relax, I was just kidding. So, will you tell me what happened before the thing-I- promised-to-forgot?  
  
Rory: Dean and I broke up.  
  
Lorelai: What? Wait for me here, I'll go kick his ass.  
  
A smile appeared on Rory lips.  
  
Rory: He did nothing wrong Mom. It's all my fault; I broke up with him.  
  
Lorelai: Why? Does a certain rebel-without-a-cause have something to do with that?  
  
Rory: Why everyone as to assume that Jess is involved in my breaking up? It's just that Dean and I had grown apart and it took me a very long time to realize that I didn't love him anymore.  
  
Lorelai: You're ok with that? I mean, it's normal to feel sad. Dean was your first love.  
  
Rory: Yes, I know. I think it's a little bit why I felt so depressed at the lake. Even if I know that I did the right thing, it's so painful.  
  
Lorelai took her in her arms.  
  
Lorelai: I'm hungry. Do you think we can go to Luke's? After we can prepare a Gilmore girls evening.  
  
Rory: Movies night?  
  
Lorelai: That's my girl!  
**LUKE'S DINER**  
  
Jess didn't even bother looking up when he heard the doorbell. The diner was full and he certainly didn't expect the Gilmore's so early. He was washing a table when he heard Lorelai came in .  
  
Lorelai went directly to the counter and Rory chose a table by the window, far away from Jess.  
  
Lorelai: Coffee please!  
  
Luke: Lorelai, what are you doing here?  
  
Lorelai: I never thought that I could surprise you since I come here twice a day!  
  
Luke: It's only 8h am and it's Sunday. Everybody knows that the Gilmore girls don't wake up before noon on weekends.  
  
Lorelai: I wanted to surprise you.  
  
Luke: You're just in lack of caffeine.  
  
Lorelai: And if I don't get some right now I will become insane.  
  
Luke: No, coffee will kill you someday.  
  
Lorelai: If you don't want to give me coffee, I'll start to sing.  
  
Rory was sitting at the table watching her mother begging for coffee as usual. She was trying to ignore Jess' eyes but when he passed by her table she couldn't stand it .  
  
Rory: Hey.  
  
Jess: Hi Rory. What can I get you?  
  
Rory: A coffee and a donut please.  
  
Jess: Coming.  
  
Rory POV's  
  
His tone seemed so cold. How can that be after what happened last night. He seemed so attentive and now he's like a million miles away.  
  
Rory: Jess, wait!  
  
Jess: What, Rory?  
  
Rory: I..I just wanted to thank you for last night. You saved my life.  
  
Jess: I just did what everyone would have done. Nothing much.  
  
Rory: Oh.. I just thought that.  
  
Jess: What? You thought that I cared about you? I'm not like everyone in Stars Hollow; doing whatever it take to make the life beautiful for their little princess. If your done , I'll just go, I have work to do.  
  
Rory said nothing but Jess could tell that she was hurt by the look of her face. He hated seeing her like that but it was what he had to do. He had to forget her so he decided to ignore her. It was harder than what he thought but it was the only way to keep her out of his life. It was the only way to keep his heart safe.  
  
Satisfied to have won the battle against Luke again, Lorelai went to the table with two coffees.  
  
Lorelai: Hey lucky girl, guess what I got?  
  
Rory: I'm not hungry; I think I'll go home.  
  
Lorelai: What?  
  
Rory: I have to go. I'll see you later at home.  
  
Rory didn't give Lorelai any chance to talk. She was too upset by Jess' behaviour to stay at the diner. She certainly didn't want to cry in front of him.  
  
Lorelai went to the counter.  
  
Lorelai: Luke, can you make this coffee to go please?  
  
Luke: Already?  
  
Lorelai: Yeah. I have to go find Rory. I don't know what happened to her but she looks very upset. It's not like her to refuse coffee.  
  
Luke: Maybe she needs some time alone. After what happened with Dean last night, she probably needs time to get over it.  
  
Lorelai: Yeah, I know. But it's killing me to see her like that. I should go I want to be there when she'll come home. Bye Luke.  
  
Luke: See you later.  
  
Jess POV's  
  
I wonder what happened with Dean last night.Maybe they broke up. Don't be so stupid Mariano, Rory would never dump Dean. Anyway, I have to see her. She came here with good intentions and maybe she wanted to talk to me but I was so mean to her. She was the only person who didn't judge me when I moved here and now that she has trouble, I'm too stupid to help her. She's probably at the bridge.  
  
Jess: Luke, can I take my break now?  
  
Luke: If you want, but be sure to be back before the supper's rush.  
  
Jess nodded.  
  
Luke: Hey Jess.  
  
Jess stopped without turning around.  
  
Luke: I know that Rory hurt you but give her a break now. I saw her face before she ran outside the dinner and I'm sure that it had something to do with you.  
  
Jess: You done?  
  
Luke: Jess..  
  
Jess was already gone.  
  
**AT THE BRIDGE**  
  
Rory was sitting on the bridge with her legs hanging over the ledge. Jess sat down beside her keeping a distance between them. Rory didn't even bother to look up. After a minute, Jess decided to speak.  
  
Jess: Hey  
  
Finally she looked up. Jess could easily see that she had cried; her eyes were red.  
  
Rory: What are you doing here?  
  
Jess: I guess I wanted to apologize for what I said before.  
  
Rory: You guess?  
  
Jess: You won't help me, will you?  
  
Rory: Certainly not. You said what you wanted to say now you can go.  
  
Jess was unaware of her last comment.  
  
Jess: What happened with you and Dean?  
  
Rory: How do you know that something happened? I'd never pictured you to be in the Stars Hollow gossip chain.  
  
Jess: Yeah, I get all of my information from Babette.  
  
He wanted to make her smile but that didn't work. He never saw her so sarcastic and mean. Usually it was him who reacted like that. He had to make her realize that he cared.  
  
Jess: I heard your mom talk with Luke. Anyway with what happened yesterday, it's obvious that something happened with Dean.  
  
Rory: I thought that you didn't cared for the feelings of the little princess of Stars Hollow?  
  
Jess: I already apologized for that.  
  
Rory: And you think that all you have to do is to apologize and that I'll forgive you? Do you know how bad you hurt me?  
  
That was enough for Jess.  
  
Jess: How bad I hurt you? Do you know how bad I felt when you kissed me and went to Washington without saying a word? When you came back here you were still with your perfect boyfriend but you find a way to complain about Shane! Did you apologize for that? If you did, I'm sorry but I don't remember. You don't have the right to reproach me that. You're not the only one who has feelings here. You know, maybe Shane isn't the perfect girl but contrary to you, she cared for me.  
  
Rory didn't know what to say. It was the first time that she heard Jess speak as much and she wasn't prepared to such a burst of anger. Even when Jess quickly left up and walk off the bridge she remained silent.  
  
**GILMORE HOUSE**  
  
Lorelai was sitting on the couch when she heard the door open. A very pale Rory appeared in the doorway. She dropped herself on the couch near her mom.  
  
Lorelai: Do you want to talk now?  
  
Rory: No it's ok.  
  
Lorelai: When did it become so difficult for you to speak to me?  
  
Rory: Mom.  
  
Lorelai: Rory, you know that I'm right. I want things back the way they were. When you were telling me everything.  
  
Rory: I want that to. But for some time, it's more difficult to talk to you. You know when I talk about Jess you're not listening to me, you're only repeating that he's bad for me and that I should stop seeing him.  
  
Lorelai: But I just want you to be happy.  
  
Rory: No you don't! You want to protect me from getting hurt. But if you knew Jess a little more you would realize that he would never hurt me on purpose. Anyway, I have to make my own decisions and my own errors; it's the only way to learn.  
  
Lorelai: Oh my god, I never thought that I was acting like my mother. I just didn't want you to turn out like me. It was impossible with Dean but now with Jess, I see that there's more passion between you and I'm so afraid. I don't want you to make the mistakes I made.  
  
Rory: I won't do that. I promise you I'll be careful. But, when I grow up, if I turn out a little bit like you, I'll be a very lucky person.  
  
Lorelai: I love you. Come here honey.  
  
Rory: I love you too.  
  
They hugged for a minute.  
  
Lorelai: Tell me everything. I promise that I'll understand.  
  
Rory told her mom everything that had happened since her return from Washington to what happened today. When she had finish she was feeling so relieved. She had missed that. She had missed her best friend.  
  
Lorelai: What will you'll do now?  
  
Rory: Nothing. Maybe with time, I'll be able to speak again to Dean and Jess.  
  
Lorelai: I'm sure that one day, Dean will forgive you. It won't ever be the same but I know that he cares about you. But you have to do something for Jess.  
  
Rory: I should give him some time.  
  
Lorelai: Are you in love with him? And take the time to think of your answer, I want the truth.  
  
There was a silence. Rory didn't have to think of her answer. She knew that it was yes and she knew it for a long time. She had just never admitted it.  
  
Rory: Yes.I.I love Jess.  
  
Lorelai: I never thought you would have admitted it someday.  
  
Rory: Was it so obvious?  
  
Lorelai: You're kidding?  
  
Rory: Ok, drop it I don't want your answer. Anyways, that doesn't change anything. Jess doesn't feel the same way, he has a girlfriend.  
  
Lorelai: You never thought that he was seeing Shane to make you jealous or maybe just because you weren't available.  
  
Rory: Shane or not, today he made clear that he wasn't interested in me.  
  
Lorelai: I'm sure that's not true. I saw the way he looked at you when you were sleeping in your bed after the lake's incident. His eyes were full with tenderness and affection.  
  
Rory: I would never have thought that one day you would defend Jess.  
  
Lorelai: I'm not defending him. It's just that I see how bad you like him and I'm sure he feel the same way so I couldn't stop you. As I said before, I only want you're happiness so if you're happy with Jess I'll have to accept that.  
  
Rory: You really think that I have my chances with him?  
  
Lorelai: Hey you're a Gilmore, aren't you? So what will you do?  
  
Rory: Maybe I'll throw him a cream pie.  
  
Lorelai: Ha! Ha! funny girl.  
  
Rory: Seriously, you're right. I think I have my chances. Even if I had only one chance in a hundred I must try it.  
  
Lorelai: I guess my little girl has grown up.  
  
Rory: Mom, you know that I'll always be prudent. I need you to trust me on that.  
  
Lorelai: I trust you.  
  
Rory: I think I'll go find him.  
  
Lorelai: Now?  
  
Rory: Yes, if not I will lose my courage.  
**LUKE'S DINNER**  
  
Luke was closing the diner when he heard a small knock against the door's window.  
  
Luke: We are clo..  
  
He didn't finish his sentence when he noticed that it was Rory.  
  
Luke POV'S  
  
Oh my god, I hope that nothing wrong had happened to Lorelai. He opened the door.  
  
Luke: What are you doing here? Is everything ok?  
  
Rory: Yes, nothing is wrong. I'm here to talk to Jess, is he upstairs?  
  
Luke: Yes, you can go if you want.  
  
Luke was stunned by the looks on her face; she looked so determined. He suddenly realized something.  
  
Luke: Wait Rory, Jess isn't alone.  
  
But she was already upstairs. Luke decided to go for a walk. The kids probably needed some time alone.  
  
She was standing in front of his door. She took a minute to calm herself then she knocked on the door.  
  
Jess: Already finished with the dinner? Could you give us some time alone?  
  
Rory: Jess, it's me.  
  
Suddenly the door was open and she was faced a dark brown haired boy.  
  
Jess: Rory. what do you do here?  
  
Rory: Just wanted to.  
  
When she reached his eyes she saw surprise and something else. He also looked very embarrassed but she didn't understand why until her eyes were distracted by a movement in the corner of the apartment. Shane was standing there, her shirt half way unbuttoned.  
  
Rory was speechless. It took her all of her courage to came here and tell him how she was feeling. She never thought that Shane would be there. In fact, she had even practically forgotten Shane.  
  
Rory: I'm sorry for disturbed you.  
  
She took a few steps back while talking. She was now in the doorway.  
  
Jess could practically see the battle in Rory's head. He couldn't tell why she was here. After what happened today he thought that she'd never wanted to speak to him again. It must be important, he thought. He saw her moved back. He knew that he was losing her, again, but he didn't know what to say.  
  
Jess: Rory.  
  
Rory POV's You're so stupid Rory. What we're you thinking ? That you had just to came here and tell him how you felt and everything will be ok. God, I'm so embarrassed.  
  
She quickly turned over and started to go down the staircases. She stopped half way.  
  
Wait a minute. What I'm doing? I didn't come here to give up so easily. Shane won't force me to back up, I'll do what I have to do. What I saw in his eyes wasn't just surprise. There was something else; there was hope. Yes, hope, I'm sure of that. I wont let you go so easily Mariano.  
  
Her last though made her giggle a bit. That wasn't her. Fighting over a boy wasn't her type. But today she realized that she wanted Jess so badly. She needed him and she was sure that he needed her too. She went up again only to find that Jess and Shane hadn't moved. Only a few seconds had been passed since she had left.  
  
Rory: I'm sorry for disturbing you again but I wasn't finished.  
  
Shane: Would you have the kindness to tell us what worth us your presence this late?  
  
Rory: Wow, I didn't though that your vocabulary was so developed.  
  
Shane: What's you're problem!  
  
Jess seemed to wake up from his reverie.  
  
Jess: Shane, leave us alone please.  
  
Rory: No she should stay, I have something to tell her too.  
  
She turned to Shane.  
  
Rory: You wanna know what is my problem? I'll tell you what is my problem: I'm in love with your boyfriend. Now that you know, please shut up.  
  
Shane was about to protest but Rory didn't give her the chance. She turned to Jess and met his eyes. Now he looked confused.  
  
Rory: I'm so sorry for what I did to you. When you came back I though that you came back for me and it made me so happy that I kissed you. I know that I shouldn't have run but I was so afraid. I was so afraid of what I did. I cheated on my boyfriend! And more than that, I was afraid that you weren't feeling the way I felt. I had never admitted that at the time but deep down, I knew that I was falling for you and it frightened me because you were so insecure. That's why it took me so long to leave Dean. Dean represented safety, he's so predictable and I can read in his eyes while you... when I look in your eyes, I don't understand what I see. You're so mysterious and you never show your emotions. I know that I should have told you that before but I didn't know how. When I saw you with Shane, It's like my heart had stopped. It's at this time that I realized how much I needed you. I thought that that would pass and that I would forget you but I was wrong. I know that it's too late but I had to tell you how I was feeling.  
  
She did it. Her, Rory Gilmore, she declared her love to Jess Mariano. Now that she had said all that to him, she was feeling relieved and a little empty. All of the courage that drained her a minute ago was gone and she was tired.  
  
Rory: I'll go now. I'm sorry again Jess.  
  
She left the room.  
  
Jess POV'S Did she just say that she had fallen for me? And that she needed me? I would never have thought that she would say that one day. She's in love with me.It must be a dream. What about Dean?  
  
Shane: Say something.  
  
Again, Jess seemed to wake up from his reverie.  
  
Jess: What?  
  
Shane: Say something! Instead of watching the door like an idiot.  
  
Jess: I have to go talk to her.  
  
Jess started to walk to the door.  
  
Shane: If you leave this apartment all will be finishes between us.  
  
Jess turned over towards Shane for the last time.  
  
Jess: I guess I should tell you good-bye in this case.  
  
He turned over and left the apartment by being unaware of the protests of Shane.  
**OUTSIDE**  
  
Jess left behind him the heat of the dinner to find himself in the coldness of the night. It had just started to rain. A quick glance around and he realized that the streets of Stars Hollow were deserted. It's what he liked of this city, it was easy to be quiet when you wanted it to be. He finally saw Rory. She was on the way to her house, few steps ahead.  
  
Jess: Rory!  
  
When she heard her name, she turned her face to him. Jess' heart skipped a bit, she was crying. He could tell that by the look on her face even if she was dripping wet. But when she saw him, a shade of smile appeared on her lips. She could still saw the spark of hope that she had seen in his eyes before. She ran to him. She had waited so long to be lost in these hazelnut eyes. And these lips. Even if she had kissed them just once, she could easily remember their taste. They were so sweet and so full of passion. All that she wanted was to taste them again. She leaned her head slowly.  
  
Jess: Are you about to kiss me?  
  
Rory stopped her movement.  
  
Jess: It's just that I wanna make sure that if you do that, you won't run away after.  
  
Rory: I won't run.  
  
Jess: And what about Dean? You didn't say anything about him and.  
  
Rory closed the small gasp between them . When their lips touched, she felt electricity go through her body. She never shared a kiss like that. The second their lips touched, she knew that she was right. Jess broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers.  
  
Jess: Wow.  
  
Rory: I'm sorry but I had to do that right now if not I was never going to be able.  
  
Jess: You're not running.  
  
Rory: Nope. And I won't run from you again. I love you.  
  
Jess was breathless. He didn't even think any more of Dean. All that he could think was that Rory loved him! He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his body against hers.  
  
Jess: I love you too. Please, don't ever let me go.  
  
Rory: You're kidding Dodger? Now that I have you, I won't lose you again.  
  
They remained there, under the rain, in each others arms . The rain and the cold didn't reach them. They knew deep down inside that they were where they meant to be.  
  
The End  
  
Author's note: Review please!!! 


End file.
